


【西英】异极

by Hrmine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrmine/pseuds/Hrmine
Summary: 非国设





	1. Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> 非国设

安东尼奥是放学后被朋友拉过来的，Trap Music阴暗而迷幻的旋律从门缝中泄出，他一脸不情愿地踏进店。放纵的人群隐入闪乱的光线，很快将他也裹进黑暗中。

这其实有点麻烦。

他尽可能远离这团混乱的核心，待在更为昏暗而稍微冷清一点的边缘。离他不远的地方站着一个浅色头发的人，皮肤苍白，身形纤细，骨节分明的手指间夹着一支烟。烟气扩散到安东尼奥身边时散得只剩一缕，他隐隐察觉其中带着不寻常的苦味。隔着缓慢飘动的雾，他看着那个人一口一口将烟抽完。虽然和他同样站在远离中心的地方，这个人却没有表露出对这种场所不适应的迹象，和自己恰恰相反；然而看起来也不像热衷于此的人，他站在灯光的边界，笼罩在阴翳下的眼睛带着疏离，显得冷冷清清。

在人群的狂欢中寂寞？这句话突然出现在安东尼奥的脑子里，像烂俗但应景的歌词。等待朋友的时间枯燥而漫长，他开始考虑要不要上前和他搭话，一边想着一边缩短两人距离。走过那人身前时，他的眼睛有一瞬几乎和他对上，但是安东尼奥又移开了视线，那人转身向着自己刚过来的方向挪动，即将和他擦肩而过。然后，像是天意一般，对方踉跄了一下。

出于本能，他迈上前扶了一把。不知道是不是他的错觉，那个人看向他的眼神里带着烦闷，像在谴责他一般。这真是不识好心，他就该松开手任由这个格格不入的人往外走，也许跌一跤他才会学会感恩。这个念头转瞬即逝，安东尼奥还是没松手，那截比起自己显得有些纤细的胳膊攥在他手里，他的另一手摁着那人肩膀，隔着衣服能摸到有点硌人的锁骨，最初打量时不甚明显的瘦弱感在近距离接触下攫住他的心，令他下意识忽略掉对方表露的不悦，暂时让他能倚着自己。不过很明显对方没有亲近自己的意愿，比起温暖的怀抱更乐意选择冷硬的墙。安东尼奥放开他，看着他靠上墙，缓慢的动作间有一幕一闪而过，让眼前的画面和记忆重合。安东尼奥往一旁瞄了瞄，带着七成把握开口：“我是不是在学校见过你？”

对方垂着眼睛看地面：“我对你一点印象也没有。”

“校徽。你外套上别着呢，和我的一样。”安东尼奥冲他晃了晃那枚蓝紫色的徽章，把它放回口袋，“安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，你呢？”

“……亚瑟。”

不打算说姓吗？安东尼奥借着昏暗的灯光仔细打量他，希望对这张脸留下点印象。遇见同校的人是个小概率事件，要是之后闲着无聊，他可能会乐意留意一下这个人。

接下来的几分钟在沉默中度过，紧挨在一起傻站了半天后安东尼奥终于决定再说点什么。他试着提出几个常见的话题，像平时结识新朋友那样，此时亚瑟一副心不在焉的样子听他讲着，甚至让他重复了好几次问题。安东尼奥哭笑不得，搞不清楚他脑子里在想什么才这么魂不守舍，不过，他的态度好歹温和多了，起码能交流——今晚不会在一言不发中虚度了，是个好消息。

而好消息远不止此。他注意到亚瑟停在他身上的眼神依旧如之前那般飘忽，像是隔着一层他看不见的东西；不同的是那视线在他身上停留得更久了些，久到不太寻常的程度。这其中暗藏的东西不是很好分辨，所幸出题人直接向他揭露了谜底。他看着亚瑟慢悠悠地撑着墙晃过来，就那样伸出手抱住了自己，蓬松柔软的金发蹭着颈窝，然后带着委屈和不满问他：“为什么不带我走啊，你都和我聊了一个晚上了，还不够吗？”

安东尼奥僵硬地环住怀里的人，看了看表开始怀疑“一个晚上”的定义。这算是反差吗，第一印象疏离而克制的人其实很好往床上带？与此同时他发现自己还真的记住了这张脸，长得不错，他的确不排斥。可他没有从club里拐一个不知底细的人回家的习惯，哪怕直觉告诉他眼前这个人挺干净的。他在两个选项间权衡，无意识地揉着人脑后的发丝。

像是获得什么暗示一样，亚瑟笑了出来，偏头亲了亲他耳垂，沿着耳廓生疏地往上舔舐，小心翼翼地用牙齿碰着那块软肉。

安东尼奥差点骂出声来。投怀送抱的事以前不是没有过，但不管是接受还是拒绝，控制权一向掌握在自己手中，进度都是自己说了算的。于是安东尼奥搭在他腰上的手挑开衬衣下摆，贴着细腻的皮肤摩挲，轻抚着脊椎上移；礼尚往来一般，他咬住亚瑟的耳垂轻轻磨着，舌尖娴熟灵活地钻入耳洞，不加克制地让呼吸声都紧贴着洒在耳边，连着水声一起将抱着自己的人刺激得腰肢发软，抓着自己衣服的手指不断收紧，甚至隐忍地轻喘出声。和初见时截然相反的举止反差让安东尼奥渐渐不想收手，他带着逗弄的心情将细密的吻印在亚瑟颈侧，即将没入衣领时恶作剧般留下浅浅的齿痕。他忽然想到，即使不做，把他带上床也会是个有趣的事，自己不过是应邀成全他，也不算占他便宜。想到这，他停下动作替他把衣服整理好，揉着亚瑟的头发压低声音询问：“你能忍到跟我回家吧？”

怀里的人茫然地抬头看他，半晌才点了点头。他把亚瑟搂在怀里往房间中央走，在人群里寻找自己朋友的身影，匆匆知会一声就离开了店。

室内一片漆黑，安东尼奥刚碰到开关亚瑟的手就搭了上来，制止了这个动作。仗着对自己家的熟悉，安东尼奥搂着他摸黑走到了楼上卧室，关上门将亚瑟抵在门板上亲吻。从耳后过渡到锁骨的吻带着游刃有余的细致和不容拒绝的压迫感，没有忽略任何一个敏感位置，没有在任何一处衣服遮不住的地方留下吻痕，浅红的印子没入领口，随着衣扣被逐颗解开而愈加放肆地往下延伸。原本苍白的皮肤在自己手中逐渐热起来，泛着粉红色，漂亮的腰线吸引人去触碰，在被指腹轻轻滑过时颤抖地晃动着；亚瑟搭在他肩上的手把衬衣攥出凌乱的褶皱，安东尼奥抬起头，今晚第一次在那双眼睛里看见了缥缈之外的东西——情欲。从落地窗照进房间的月光映出他蓄在眼眶里薄薄的一层泪水，轻而软的喘息声在安静的卧室里显得暧昧无比。安东尼奥有些惊讶，只是被简单碰碰都能舒服成这样吗？他扯开半挂在人腰上的裤子，隔着内裤揉搓已经半硬的性器，指尖碰到被泅湿的布料微微用力，带着恶意按上那里，不出所料换来一声绵软的呻吟，他顺势让亚瑟倚在他肩上，侧头在敏感的耳廓啄吻，让人彻底陷进自己怀中。

这样的触碰终究还是不够，亚瑟蹭着他的手把自己往前送，支离破碎地拼凑出词句：“帮、帮我…唔……要…”

安东尼奥控制不住地带上笑意，咬着他耳朵明知故问：“说啊，想要什么？”

亚瑟在他怀里欲求不满地磨蹭，半天没开口。不过是想逗他，安东尼奥没打算难为人，停下手里的动作想着把人先放床上。他还没来得及安抚人情绪，亚瑟直接在他面前跪了下来，磕磕绊绊地解开皮带帮他脱了下身的衣物，抬头无辜地看了他一眼然后伸手握住挺立的分身套弄，白净的手指裹着狰狞的那一根，高度正好对着精致的脸，低头向下看的角度让人瞬间萌生掐着他下巴插进嘴里的念头。安东尼奥硬生生逼着自己错开视线，按在人脑后的手无意识地逐渐抓紧了他的金发，似乎是察觉了他的意图，亚瑟将唇贴上湿润的头端亲了上去。

“操……”

安东尼奥强行拉开两人的距离，在丧失理智的亚瑟彻底为他口交之前把他弄到床上，居高临下地看着亚瑟。手掌从膝窝抚到腿根，指背轻轻拂过大腿内侧白嫩的皮肤，亚瑟呜咽着并拢了腿，安东尼奥顺势将快要释放的阴茎插进腿缝，尽量不那么粗暴地抽插起来，同时手上照顾着亚瑟的小家伙，摸索出来哪块敏感就专挑那里下手。两人的喘息声交叠在一起，借着月光，他看见亚瑟眯起来的眼睛和脸颊上的红晕，像个对他丝毫不加防备的好欺负的小孩子，他顿了一下，让亚瑟把腿搭在他腰侧，将两人濒临喷发的性器放在一起，拉着亚瑟的手一起握住，诱骗一般将声音放温柔对他说：“来，我们一起。”

亚瑟微微点了下头，由他带着一起加快手上的动作。黏稠的白色浊液溅上小腹，他们之间近得能感觉到对方的呼吸。安东尼奥安抚地摸了摸他脸颊，在他旁边躺下放空了脑子，亚瑟执着地跟过来抱他他也没管。在他差不多平复了心情之后，他推了推依偎在自己身边的人，意外地发现亚瑟已经睡着了。

安东尼奥在是否要叫醒他之间犹豫了几秒，最后决定把所有事留到明天早上处理。反正是周末，他有的是时间。


	2. Horror

天还没黑透。时针指向11点整时敲门声准时响起，随着安东尼奥跑下楼，空旷的房子里顿时被声音填满。门外的金发男孩在看见他时抿了抿唇，而后语气如常，轻车熟路地走进客厅，将手里拎着的一大袋零食还有背包里的DVD放到桌上。安东尼奥拉上厚重的窗帘，顺便拿了两块薄毯，连同靠枕一起扔在沙发上。电视屏幕此时停在读碟界面，房间陷入寂静的黑暗。

“真的要看惊悚电影？”身后传来气泡在杯壁溶解的声音。亚瑟不知道安东尼奥倒的是偷偷搞来的酒还是碳酸饮料，总之这音效配合他的嗓音意外的令人放松。

片头画面出现在屏幕上，像是老式摄像机拍摄出的黑白电影，缓慢旋转的地球周围闪烁着噪点，音响里传出阴沉压抑的背景音乐。亚瑟调好音量，走到安东尼奥那边，在沙发上找了个舒适的姿势窝好。对方把手里的杯子递过来一只，亚瑟尝了下，酸甜的，稍微掺着些酒精的口感，他瞟了眼桌上空了一半的瓶子，隐约能看见瓶口粉红色的包装纸，再看看眼前的糖和巧克力愈发感觉气氛诡异，回想起安东尼奥先前的提问，亚瑟不禁有些怀疑地看着他：“我之前告诉过你电影标题吧……你以为我要和你看什么，《断背山》还是《怦然心动》？”

“不至于。可明明就很害怕，要特意找人陪着，却死活等到深夜再看。你不是存心和自己过不去嘛？”

“不然还需要你做什么。一个人看的话就不能营造这么好的气氛，体验不完整，感受不到作品的精髓……我只是想说，下次把桃红酒留给其他活动，它和恐怖片不搭。”

“在别人家就别那么挑剔了吧！那些糖可是你自己买的，虽然很合我口味。”

八音盒播放诡异的旋律，两人转头盯着电视上的画面不再说话。暗红色的蜡烛被点燃，一抹苍白的烛火映亮周围，木质人偶脸刻着的笑容夸张而僵硬，眼眶尚未填入眼球，只有两个黑洞幽幽地盯着人；一双手为他装好浅色眼珠，拨动机关，木偶的眼睛和嘴开始机械地活动。镜头无限拉近瞳孔，似乎在赌那雕刻好的眼睛会不会眨动。在忐忑的猜测中片头终于告一段落，安东尼奥趁此时剥了颗糖塞进嘴里，含糊不清地抱怨：“柯克兰，你他妈眼光真好。”

不速之客送到家门的玩偶躺在大红绸缎的盒子里，由新婚夫妇抱出，鲜艳的油彩对比冷色调的家中极为刺眼。在不详的气氛里，男主角迎着雷雨奔向快餐店，为两个人买晚餐。

亚瑟悄悄往他这边靠了靠。

窗外暴雨如注，水幕冲刷玻璃，盆栽被风拉扯着不断打在窗上。男人额前的发丝被雨打湿，手里攥着纸袋和一枝玫瑰花，带着满腔的浪漫打开家门，却只看见地上大片新鲜的血迹。

“他不该扔下她出去的。这样的雨天，分别了总是不知道会不会回来。”

有点刻薄的评价，安东尼奥不得不这么说。正常人现在该觉得害怕，或者为男主角惋惜，那不过是个遭受无妄之灾的可怜人。

或许批评人是柯克兰缓解紧张的方式？他之前听说过有的人在紧张时会更爱高谈阔论。想到这儿安东尼奥拽过那条薄毯递给亚瑟，顺便挪得近了些，“还是靠近一点比较安心吧？”

对方难得没有拒绝，但也没有回应，依旧和他隔着最后一线距离。安东尼奥再次好心提醒：“害怕的话随时可以叫我，直接抱着也没问题。噢，血腥镜头需不需要帮你捂眼睛？”

“呃……我不想错过情节。”

“这个好办，俺给你讲。”

安东尼奥让亚瑟倚在自己怀里，以便下一个恐怖场景出现能适时地帮他挡住。手指搭上人发顶后细细软软的发丝绕上来，他的注意力不知不觉被柔软的金发吸引，像安抚小猫似的捋了好久，直到亚瑟不满地拍开他的手。

“怎么了？”他有点不解，接触以来他没发现过亚瑟讨厌被碰的迹象。

“你这样我会分心。”

不过安东尼奥并没有收敛动作，相反，他把亚瑟重新拉进怀里，嘴唇贴到亚瑟耳边。他的手轻轻覆在亚瑟眼前，指缝甚至能感受到眨眼时睫毛扫过的触感。

几秒之后响起一声凄厉的尖叫。或许是自己的行为有效果，亚瑟看起来还算平静，没受到太大惊吓。他耳边是安东尼奥在轻声讲述情节，偶尔会有西语的颤音混进单词，带来奇妙的陌生感。原本血腥的杀戮被轻描淡写地带过去（也可能是因为安东尼奥没想到贴切的词，考虑到英语不是他的母语）由此联想出的画面还算明朗，却又分明听见悲哀的哭泣，如同置身荒诞的梦里；眼前一片黑暗，微弱的光线透过指缝，配合着低语和沉缓的背景音乐，让人的想象力无限延伸，仿佛置身昏暗的海面，循着塞壬的歌声，在神秘的语言里掉入陷阱，呼吸深沉，心跳飞速加快。

在安东尼奥看来，大概只是自己害怕的反应吧。

这部电影的开头确实让人头皮发麻，不过往后发展逐渐重于剧情，吓人的手段也并未出现太多新花样。不知在什么时候，安东尼奥意识到自己早已松开手了，重新往亚瑟身边凑了凑。对方看了他一眼，象征性地挪近了些。

“哈哈……不好意思，看得太专注，忘记帮你挡着了。”

“不用在意。后半段挺平淡的。”

在男主绝望的喊声里画面逐渐暗去，黑底白字的演职员表缓慢滚动。安东尼奥起身，收好碟片递给仍在沙发上喝酒出神的亚瑟：“你挑的电影还挺有意思。”

灯光亮起，随即将人唤回现实。

“今晚也不回去吗？”他问亚瑟，“现在天可是黑透了，自己走回去会害怕吧。”

“太晚了，明天还有课，没必要在路上浪费时间。我记得今天你哥不回来？”

“就算回来也没关系啦，他对除我之外的人脾气都不差，没准还会给你准备宵夜。我是指，你总是不回家，不会被骂？”

亚瑟喝下最后半杯酒，盯着空杯子看了几秒，笑了下：“他们没那么多管闲事。”

在对方来得及接话之前，他又说：“睡觉吧，我困了。”

“好。”安东尼奥识趣地没再追问，和他一起收拾干净走回卧室。两个人在一张床上躺好，亚瑟难得搂住了他：“就今晚。”

“害怕还专挑恐怖电影看，你真是……算啦，想抱就抱吧。晚安咯。”

他的呼吸声很快变得平缓深沉，亚瑟在黑暗里睁着眼，暗自思索安东尼奥看见自家柜子里满满一层已经看过很多遍的恐怖电影碟片时，不知会怎么想。

 

那天他们在看《哈利·波特》。安东尼奥应该对前两部的剧情并不熟悉，经常打断亚瑟的思维提问。

用安东尼奥原话解释，亚瑟陪他看电影并解答是等价交换，礼尚往来，而且他默认亚瑟对其中剧情必定耳熟能详。亚瑟一时无语，半晌问他：“你对英国人的印象是不是就是喝茶、吃小松饼、看哈利·波特？”

安东尼奥点了点头。“而且你确实占齐了。就连在我家你也会泡茶。”

确实不好反驳，于是他们真的趁着课程临时取消，占了整个教室看电影。播到一半，安东尼奥点评了一句：“我觉得这个电影拍得很真实。”

亚瑟把视线从屏幕挪到他身上：“嗯，你觉得讲魔法世界的电影拍得很真实。”

“不是，不是魔法，是这种阴沉沉的色调，一眼就能看出来是在英国拍的。全世界都找不出第二个阳光这么稀少的地方了。”

“那只能说明，你去过的地方太少。坏境是为了营造气氛，之前两部色调可是很明快的。而且，这拍摄时长达一个月的雨天，其实是在苏格兰取景。”

 “嗯？所以呢，苏格兰不是英国的一部分吗？”

“……是，但就像家里和你关系不怎么好的兄弟姐妹，通常你介绍自己时不会加上他。”

这样解释倒是可以理解。

“说真的，你们这边的阴天实在太多了，还有雨，几乎每天都下雨。你可能喜欢，但我是真的怀念阳光。”

亚瑟轻轻摇了摇头。

卢平打开橱柜，能够窥见人心底恐惧的博格特在每个人面前变成对方最害怕的东西。虽然对电影情节早就熟悉，身边有人能一起讨论倒是第一次。亚瑟看着哈利猝不及防的样子觉得他的反应才像真实的。人往往并不知道自己真正恐惧的是什么，而自认为害怕的东西，其实都能避开或解决掉。他轻轻拽了下安东尼奥袖子：“问你个问题，如果现在博格特在你面前，它会变成什么？”

“博格特？那可能是”安东尼奥犹豫了一下，“心爱之人被自己亲手杀死吧。”

亚瑟像是被噎了一下，“你平时都在想什么限制级的东西……”

“真信了？哎呀我随口说的，这种问题怎么可能突然答上来。那你害怕什么呢，长相瘆人的娃娃吗？就是那天看的电影里那种。”

 “不会。你可以尽情猜下去，没有标准答案。但现在我更希望你能仔细看，放过我吧，不要错过重要情节又问个没完。”

 

或许是安东尼奥对英国的评价打动了老天，两人走出学校时外面只是阴天，在半路上飘着的雨丝忽然加剧，几分钟内迅速演变成倾盆大雨，瞬间将外套打湿。放眼望去，附近全是居民区的小房子，距离最近的烟草店也要十分钟，走过去大概就湿透了。安东尼奥不抱什么希望问亚瑟：“带伞了吗？”

“我看着像是带了的样子吗？”水珠顺着发丝不断滴在脸上，亚瑟狼狈地捋了一把头发“再往前走有个公交车站，不过那条线路只在周末运行，别指望能搭车回去。安东尼奥，我记得你以前一直带伞。”

“是啊。但我今早收东西比较急，怎么说呢，起得不太早。”

“Perfect.”亚瑟没好气地拉着他往前走，“那就只能寄希望于它能在一小时内停下。”

“你听见什么声音没有？”

“你是指刚才溅了你一身水的那辆车还是雨打在脑壳的声音？”

“不是，你仔细听，我觉得那是猫叫。”

安东尼奥四下寻找声音的源头，亚瑟不太情愿地跟在后面，几乎把周围绕了一圈，最后在树丛里看见一只瘦弱的小猫崽。小家伙和他俩现在的状态差不多，全身都被雨浇得湿漉漉，睁不开眼睛。安东尼奥想抱它起来，才伸出手它就凶巴巴地冲他叫，毛都乍了起来。

“你要带它回家？”亚瑟迎着愈发密集的雨点抬头看他。

“当然啊！不然它会死的。”安东尼奥再次尝试着伸出手，小猫弓着背看他，凶狠地叫个不停。“唉，不让碰。”

“拿个纸箱子装呢？”

“被雨淋湿会直接漏出去吧？要不，我回去拿筐和伞。你在这儿看着它？”

“好吧，很明显我不在这儿看着它就会长翅膀飞走。”

安东尼奥跑出几步，又回头冲他喊：“要是它肯让你碰了，你就带它去那个车站躲雨。”

“可你不认识那里。”

“找得到，没问题。”

“等等！”

安东尼奥已经跑了出去，一辆车从道路另一侧疾驰而过，噪音盖过了这句呼喊，对方没有回头。亚瑟往他身影消失的方向盯了一会儿，转回身低头继续看雨里的那只猫。它正安静地趴在地上，闭上眼睛蜷成很小一只，时不时发出尖细的叫声。世界陷入静谧，只有雨声持续不断。那些雨打在路面激起的水珠像雾一样遮住所有来时的痕迹，从脚下延伸到远处每一处都白茫茫看不清任何东西。街上无人，四周装饰着石雕和花盆的房子在这场雨里像一座死城的残骸，像是在刚刚的某个瞬间被抛弃进入另一个宇宙，独自滞留再也不能离开。

独自一人在停不下的暴雨里，回不了家，也不知道能去何处。

其实有一种不明不白的熟悉感在安东尼奥消失的那一刻就萦绕心头，那种感觉隐隐告诉他，一个人背对着他走进雨里就不会再回来。亚瑟咬着牙，看着小猫微弱地一起一伏，有一滴滚烫的眼泪混进雨水滑下来。他保持着那个姿势在原地愣了很久，渐渐感到世界比先前安静了，直到他意识到雨水未再打在身上，下意识抬头望见撑着伞的安东尼奥。

“你回来了。”

“对啊，还给你也拿了把伞，咱们带它回家吧。”

 

“看，是不是很可爱？”

安东尼奥把小猫冲他举起来。他们先前费了不少功夫，总算等到它肯被放进框里。小毛球洗好吹蓬松后很讨人喜欢，带着幼猫特有的毛茸茸的质感，看起来十分温暖。

地板上有一小碗奶，旁边还有奶油色的软垫子和一个毛绒绒的小线球，但是那只小猫只是怯怯地缩在一边，不敢靠上前。

捡来的小动物大概都是这样吧。亚瑟擦着头发上没干的水珠，慢慢走过去。安东尼奥看它胆怯的样子也有些无奈，耐着性子逗它过来，“别害怕嘛……你没被爱过吗？”

他伸手想抱它，结果它躲得更远了，他叹了口气，不得不暂时放弃引它出来。亚瑟在他对面坐下，两个人一起盯着那团猫。

“给它起个名字吧？” 安东尼奥说，“这么可爱的小家伙不被好好爱护实在是不忍心。”

亚瑟盯着小毛球看了一会儿，“奶茶？和它的毛色很像。”

小猫咪从背部左下方到尾巴，还有小半边脸都是棕色的，其余部分是纯白的毛。想起牛奶加进红茶晕开的样子，安东尼奥倒是能理解这个想法，很干脆地同意了。两个人讨论起收养它的事，一起翻着网上的资料记下来步骤。奶茶在这个时候慢慢挪了过来，扒着亚瑟的腿爬上去，在他腿上窝成一个舒服的姿势立刻睡起来。

他俩瞬间停止了讨论，看着呼吸均匀一起一伏的小毛球，面面相觑。不是不让碰吗？安东尼奥试探着伸手摸了一把，小小软软的猫咪带着温热的体温，一揉上简直停不下来。亚瑟不满地拍开他的手，“弄醒了它又躲着怎么办，你可让它睡会儿吧。”

“猫一天能睡十几个小时，你担心这个干嘛。”安东尼奥看见亚瑟认真起来的眼神，预感到他又要和自己讲道理，赶紧离开现场，“我找个纸盒给它，它一定喜欢！”

走到阁楼他又突然返回来：“明天一起去给它买个窝吗？”

亚瑟迅速收回自己刚刚搭在奶茶脑袋上的手：“行！你赶紧去找纸盒！”

安东尼奥忍着笑又回了阁楼。

亚瑟今晚依然没回家，睡在安东尼奥旁边。奶茶团在纸箱子里，晚上时已经肯让他抱它，晃晃悠悠走路还甩着小脑袋的样子让两个人看得都不愿动身去做晚饭。他们记下了店铺地址，准备明天买给奶茶用的东西，还查了附近的诊所。

这是个无论如何都很温馨的时刻，像在游乐场尽情玩了一天后回家时的心情。而小孩子在这样的夜晚却很容易做噩梦。玩得越是快乐，先前在恐怖鬼屋受的惊吓或是不被允许买一支冰淇淋的委屈就越深地埋进潜意识，只能在睡梦中被慢慢消化。

他梦见空无一人的教室，镶着镜子的木衣柜，柜门里冲出的不断变换身形的一团黑雾，那是个博格特。它最终变成了一个背影，棕色头发，背对着他一步一步走进雨里，在哭喊声里始终没有回头。

亚瑟抱着他，半梦半醒间说了句“别离开我”，安东尼奥自然是熟睡着什么都没听见。他只是转过身，本能地将身边的人搂进了怀里。


	3. Libido

亚瑟站在店门前，犹豫了一瞬。他其实不算酒吧夜店的常客，一夜关于酒精的狂欢对他来说并不具诱惑力。但是今晚安东尼奥不在家，他回去也没有其他事可做了，而想要见到对方就只能推开门，应邀加入。

可别得意，当然不是为了你特意前来。

出乎意料的是店里还算安静，没有想象中震耳欲聋的音乐声或群魔乱舞的景象，这让他好受了些。

室内不算明亮，街灯的光点透过玻璃投进来，除此之外只剩台上那束昏黄的灯光，笼罩在人身上暧昧而温柔。这种气氛，难怪安东尼奥会有兴趣，的确是适合怦然心动的场合。不过心动的一定不会是自己，大概是哪个对他抱有兴趣的女孩子吧。

安东尼奥很招人喜欢：擅长与人相处，性格很好，而且，长得很好看。仅凭最后一点他已足具吸引力，加上前面的几条大概会让人愿意沦陷。

一个金发男人从后台探出身，绕过人群到吧台拿了杯酒，朝他走来，开口先确认了一下身份：“柯克兰？”

“是。有什么事吗？”

对方把酒杯递了过来，“安东尼奥请你的。”

“他在忙？”

“是啊，他有首歌要唱。不是情歌，但也没差别，艺术本身就是种求偶形式。”

“照你这么说，这个房间现在可是活色生香。我开始担心要目睹求偶成功的现场了。”

对方暧昧地笑了下，“隔音很好，放心。”

亚瑟有点嫌弃地皱起眉。他当然和性冷淡远远不沾边，但是对于青春期里的下流话题他也没那么大兴趣。“只不过是交配而已。”

“珍惜吧，人是为数不多从交配中享受到快乐的生物。相信我，如果仅凭性高潮的快感就能让人心情好起来，那绝对是值得庆幸的事。”他朝亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，“不然你也不会和他混到一起吧。”

亚瑟抿了口酒，这种床伴的关系从其他人口中说出来足以算得上冒犯，但他又有种隐秘的满足感。他仔细打量了一下这个人，回敬了一句：“我猜你比他更擅长找到情人。”

“哥哥我就当作这是夸奖——别误会，刚才那话不是讽刺的意思，你做得很对。不要和东尼动真感情，那样不聪明。”

“嗯？”亚瑟看向他，在这一瞬间灯突然黑了，人群里传来一阵低声议论。

“Merde，今晚第二次了。我去看看。”他拉上亚瑟一起往那边走，“别躲在边上了，他肯定也想看见你才会请你来。”

那个人拉着他穿过层叠的人群，带到第一排径自回了后台。亚瑟背对大落地窗，逆着光站在人群边缘看向中心的一团黑暗。似乎有个人影从幕后闪了出来。

歌声也是这时忽然响起的。没有乐器伴奏，单纯一道人声加上规律清脆打拍子的声音倒是足够吸引大家注意力，让抱怨和议论的声音迅速平息。时不时有杯子碰撞的杂音，但是时间暂停的静谧感却蔓延开，让思绪在闪烁幽暗的光线里跟着歌声飘远。歌曲节奏舒缓，曲调轻快；气流擦过齿间，舌尖轻颤让音节跳跃起来，尾音平稳地消散在黑暗里。

这些日子以来，拜和对方相处所赐，亚瑟多少学会了几句西语。对话交流当然还不现实，但是听到的一瞬间他立刻能分辨出来，歌词也断断续续听懂了大意。先前那个人说“不是情歌”，从歌词的角度定义确实没错。但这一语言本身带着诞生地的热情，听不懂也会被那些音节吸引。何况由那个人唱出来，沾染他的气质，看似漫不经心又丝毫没有纰漏反而更加撩动人心。

夜晚时的人总是感性，是因为潮汐，还是因为黑暗里幻想无限蔓延，让人的向往不受控制？在这种时候看见安东尼奥手上金属饰品的反光还不如直接看清整个人，越是看不清就越引人遐想。

亚瑟的视线自然而然追着时隐时现的小小光点，以至于在临时拿来补救的灯串用微弱的荧光映亮眼前时，自己的目光还执着地停在那人身上，一瞬间四目相对。他不确定那是不是错觉，但是眼神对接的那一刻，安东尼奥似乎是对他眨了下眼睛，猝不及防地偷走一拍心跳。

无意识地把杯子抵在唇边，他咽下一口酒。自己需要更冷静些，而酒精显然与此背道而驰。杏仁酒温和的甜味包裹着威士忌的辛辣，咽下后才在身体深处露出真实面目，缓慢而激烈地鼓动着血液加速，借由轻微的眩晕感挽住灵魂飘出一刻。歌声渐渐更加舒缓柔和，像是接近尾声，但他看到安东尼奥接过一把琴，在上一句结束之后停顿片刻一下拨响和弦。一根根金属琴弦在空气里震动共鸣，音色明亮清脆却让亚瑟想到碎裂。闪耀的星星碎裂然后碎片全掉落在一个人眼睛里，才会仅凭这样一个动作就让身边的人由衷地赞叹出声。

他循着声看过去，是个笑容开朗、黑发红唇、五官深邃的女孩子，和她身边几个激动地拉着她手的人一样，带着倾倒的眼神眼睛烁烁放光地盯在那个毫无自觉的人身上。

明明从嗓音到服装都没好好修饰过，随性又慵懒，没道理引人疯狂，他从来就想不明白。可是刚才那一秒种里他忽然明白了，与外在无关，安东尼奥让人着迷的地方在于他身上的生命力。就算再漫不经心，一举一动里带上的他灵魂的温度都是那么温暖，像无尽的夏日让人向往起爱，永不枯竭的浪漫。

艺术不过是求偶形式，亚瑟喃喃重复这句话。人抵抗不了本能，每个人都会像飞蛾扑火一样屈服于生的本能。

明暗交界处的位置有点显眼，安东尼奥再次朝他的方向看，这次很大方地对他笑了一下。亚瑟冲他举起杯，算是敬他，一饮而尽而后在他的注视下走向了后台，在堆满杂物的隐蔽空间里敲着杯沿计算时间。

安东尼奥进来后还没来及和他说话，亚瑟先摁着他吻了上去。隔着一道门板，外面是那些被安东尼奥撩动的人的掌声和尖叫声，也许还有她们的心跳声，而他抱着安东尼奥沿着脊背一寸寸摸下去，感觉到血液沸腾——你们最想要的人，他在我这里。

唇舌分离，安东尼奥笑着看他，自然没忽略唇上染上的酒味，“你喝了多少？”

“你给的。”亚瑟拽着他领子，再次凑近。安东尼奥却抢先一步伸手挡在他唇前，安抚着亲在他脸颊，一手揽住他的腰而后贴着耳朵往下轻吻。“先不用急着还给我，再亲下去我嘴里都是酒味开不了车。你不是说不来嘛？改变心意啦？”

“我本来就不感兴趣，”亚瑟仰起头让他能沿着颈侧啄到锁骨，盯着刚刚才重新亮起的灯眼神飘忽不定，“有没有被感动到？”

“感动不已。”安东尼奥好心情地笑了一声，咬着他耳朵，“所以决定给你个惊喜，一会儿我提前溜走。”

“你现在就想的话我也不介意。入场时你那位朋友特意好心提醒我这里隔音很好，虽然我还是有点怀疑。”

“嗯？”对方橄榄绿的眼睛盯着他眨了眨，忽然明白过来，视线一下子变得暧昧，声音里满是努力抑制的笑意，“没想到你比我玩得开啊。”

亚瑟闻言困惑不解地看着他，见他只是一直笑却没有说清楚的意思终于有点羞恼地推了他一把。看见了自己预期中的反应，安东尼奥揉了揉他的金发在他眼睛上落下一吻，语气温柔，“逗你的。再怎么玩得开也不能在这儿做哇，所以你安分点，别再一个劲撩我了。”他塞了把钥匙到亚瑟手心里，“先去车上等我？”

 

夜晚看不见道路两侧的景物，只能在掠过去时盯着楼宇树木一晃而过的影子。灰色的路面不断从车轮下滚过，车窗吹进来的风逐渐带上潮湿的水汽。

“大晚上来海边，你还是第一个。”

“好啦亚瑟，别说得像是白天你就常常过来一样。我知道你根本不去海边。”

“我对海没有好感。”

“以前没有，以后会有的。”安东尼奥开始减速，把车停进车位。两个人一起穿过空旷的停车场往下走。

“西班牙的海湾很漂亮，看日出，看日落，涨潮退潮海鸟起落……很好看。如果你去的话我建议你待上一整天晒太阳，能让你看着更生动。”

“你说得好像我现在是一幅画。一个人要怎么样才能不生动，我真是很疑惑。”亚瑟跟着他往沙滩上走，“你的建议我会考虑，不用再多夸西班牙了。旅游胜地，我知道你很自豪。”

“我没在打广告啊！只是有点遗憾在这里不能带你去看真正迷人的海。你去看一次应该就会明白我为什么喜欢海洋。”

“所以说，你推掉自己花时间准备的晚会，就为了劝说我爱上海洋？”

“是啊，明明一会儿就有个舞会可以和漂亮姑娘搭讪呢。你怎么补偿我？”

亚瑟认真思考了几秒，“我允许你用沙子堆一个漂亮姑娘，然后和你一起祈祷奇迹让她活过来。”

“那倒不用，”安东尼奥牵起他的手，“你替她来就好。”

“……我不会跳女步的，这个没商量。”

“……”

对方无奈地叹了口气，“好，那我跳。”

静谧无人的岸边只有他们两个人，厚重的云层时不时遮住月亮，光线晦明不定。在昏暗的海滩上当然没有人会好心弹钢琴曲配乐，安东尼奥就只是让亚瑟牵着自己的手，配合他的节奏和他慢慢跳这支舞。亚瑟会悄悄看他一眼，然后不动声色地转开视线，仔细看才能发现他唇角快要藏匿不住的弧度；相比之下他的视线就更不加遮掩，从眼前人金色的发旋一直到纤长的睫毛和薄薄的唇。看着看着，安东尼奥停顿下来，对着他疑惑的眼神好声解释道：“好啦，尽兴了就放开我吧，再跳下去我怕下次改不回来。”

这句话终于让亚瑟笑了出来，停下动作跟着他一起晃到海边的巨石块，坐下一起盯着冲刷岸边的浪花。

他脸上还带着淡淡的笑意，安东尼奥目不转睛地看着他，忽然搂过他在发顶落了个吻；动作很轻，像对待一件精致的易碎品。他通常只在床上会做出亲密动作，但他在床上向来热烈而直接，亚瑟反应不过来，被他这样小心翼翼地揽着却也下意识屏住呼吸配合。突然虔诚起来的气氛让人有点紧张，也让人心跳加速。

“怎么了吗？”亚瑟小声问他。

“觉得你发自内心笑起来时很好看，多笑笑吧？单纯的样子像天使一样，真是很让人喜欢。”安东尼奥搂着他轻轻抚摸他的金发，“Me gustas…虽然不知道你整天在郁闷些什么，但是把我的开心分给你可以吧，伸手。”

亚瑟握上去，当然不可能真的看见什么东西传递过来，只有温暖的体温一如既往让人觉得治愈。

生动，他回忆起安东尼奥说的这个词，应该是指一种鲜活的生命力吧。温暖的皮肤，有力的心跳，在阳光下笑起来的脸，还有……哪怕在雨里，也依然能笑起来的从容。

而自己的皮肤总是苍白冰冷，面对终年不变的云翳神色冷淡。

 

入夜风凉了，虽然亚瑟因此不自觉靠近他的样子很可爱，但是安东尼奥更担心他会着凉。亚瑟今晚应该挺开心的，被他拉走时还恋恋不舍地回头看了几眼。上车后盯着车窗外，开出一段距离后终于小声承认海比印象中要好看。

在回家这件事上两个人起了争执，安东尼奥认为亚瑟还是应该回家，至少不是夜不归宿。而亚瑟固执地要和他回去，原因是在他俩到家后安东尼奥才明白的。

亚瑟还惦记着先前自己没答应的那场情事。

“两点多了诶亚瑟。你回来路上都睡着了，到底在执着什么啊……”

安东尼奥哭笑不得，从在酒吧开始亚瑟就像着了魔一样想和自己做，平时上床从来没见他那么主动……酒劲早该过了啊。

“我现在不困，”亚瑟和他僵持在门边，非常倔强，“今晚气氛适合，不做会后悔的。”

“做完那得几点……你要不要命了。”安东尼奥直接拽着他扔进床垫里，把挣扎的人摁在枕头上，无奈地亲了亲他算是安抚。“下次再做。你又不欠我什么，急什么啊。”

陷在柔软枕头里的人眨了眨绿眼睛，看着眼前安东尼奥温和的笑脸，几十秒后已经安静睡着。

安东尼奥摸出手机看了一眼，真好，明天是周末，可以补觉。日历上的日期早就跳到了第二天，新的一个月开始了。他看着亚瑟，最后忍不住又在他脸颊亲了下。平时再怎么刻薄挑剔，睡着后和笑起来时他确实是可爱又单纯，让人忍不住想呵护。

“学校资料最多看到出生月份了，就当是提前给你的礼物吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libido：力比多/性力，由弗洛伊德在1894年提出，指一种与性本能有联系的潜在能量，后扩展为一种机体生存、寻求快乐和逃避痛苦的本能欲望，是一种与死的本能相反的生的本能的动机力量。


End file.
